The present invention pertains primarily to tool holding or tool guiding devices, and more particularly to alignment devices for electric power tools such as electric drills or the like.
Tool guides of the general type to which the present invention pertains are known in the art and embody a variety of design approaches. However, most known prior art designs are intended to be utilized as stand-alone structures for providing complete support for the drill or other portable tool secured thereto. The principle disadvantage with this approach is that it typically requires a substantial base structure to support the tool which adds to the weight of the tool guide making it cumbersome to use as a freehand support. As an additional consequence, such tool guides are not readily adaptable for use in combination with the portable workbench and vise structures which have become increasingly popular with home hobbyists.
Accordingly, it is the principle object of the present invention to provide an improved portable tool guide that does not require a base structure and therefore is lightweight and particularly adapted for use as a freehand support or in combination with a portable workbench and vise.
In general, the tool guide according to the present invention comprises a generally U-shaped body with one leg thereof integrally defining an elongated slideway having slidably engaged therewith a tool holder for securing a drill or the like to the tool guide. The transverse portion of the body extends beyond the slideway in the longitudinal direction and defines a clamping support adapted to be inserted between vise jaws or the like for providing a rigid support for the tool guide. In this respect, the particular adaptability of the present invention for use in combination with a portable workbench and vise can be generally appreciated. In addition, the transverse portion as well as the remaining leg portion of the body preferably have a reduced thickness relative to the slideway so that the bottom of the slideway will abut the work surface of the workbench when the transverse body portion is clamped between the vise jaws of the bench. The rearward point of the slideway together with the angle markings provided along the remaining leg portion of the body thus serve as a convenient means for accurately adjusting the angle at which the slideway is set relative to the work surface when the tool guide is clamped to the workbench.
The leg portion of the body spaced apart from the slideway also has an arm that is extendible from and retractible into the leg portion of the body. When using the tool guide in the free-hand manner, the forward or free-end of the slideway together with the exposed end of the arm define a two-point support for resting the tool guide against a work surface. By adjusting the distance the arm extends from the body, the angle of the slideway relative to the work surface can be adjusted anywhere between 45.degree. and 90.degree..
An adjustable depth stop is provided that is selectively positionable at any point along the length of the slideway to limit movement of the tool holder along the slideway and hence the depth of penetration, for example, of a drill bit into a workpiece.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which makes reference to the following set of drawings in which :